


风雨后

by muyouyou



Series: 短打&甜饼 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: *凯尔特高卢与凯尔特不列颠的故事，按原作时间线应该是很幼的子法和很幼的子英，吧。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: 短打&甜饼 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833157
Kudos: 3





	风雨后

雨后的草地仿佛获得了新生，青绿从天边铺到眼底，无声无息地掩盖了所有激战的痕迹。仲夏已经不再炽热，草地上很是凉爽，鼻腔里全是阳光、泥土和青草混合的潮湿味道。但闭上眼睛，似乎还能嗅到一股淡淡的血腥味。

不列颠一动不动地在地上躺了半天，直到日光渐盛，直直地照射着他的脸庞。他觉得刺眼，于是慢腾腾地坐起来，揉了揉眼睛。他的衣服又脏又破，全身像是在泥坑里滚过，稍稍一动就牵动了身上的伤口，疼得他倒吸一口凉气。

他拖着身子向最近的壕堑所在的方向走去，但没走几步又摔倒在地。像是终于被最后一根稻草压倒，压抑许久的委屈终于决堤，铺天盖地地淹没了他。他揪着几棵野草，沉默地痛哭起来，泪水顺着脏兮兮的小脸淌下，带着脸上的灰土悄悄流进身下的土地里。

“你们不列颠人都这么爱哭吗？”

一个清朗的声音在寂静中响起，如同阳光冲破云层，惊扰了身边的蝴蝶。

不列颠眼泪花花地抬起头。他透过眼睛里的水雾模模糊糊地看见了高卢。那个人叉着腰站在自己面前，居高临下地看着自己。

他用力抹了一把眼泪，不甘示弱地回嘴：“你才爱哭呢！”

“哈，我可不像某只毛毛虫，打完了仗还要哭鼻子。”

“至少罗马两次来都被我打跑了。”不列颠气呼呼地反驳，“不像你，已经快成为他的行省了。”

高卢不屑地啐了一口：“呸！三百多年前我烧掉罗马外城的时候，你还光着屁股在地上爬哪！”

“我才不信，你就会吹牛。”不列颠说。他已经完全忘记了疼痛，尽管脸上的泪痕还没有干透，倒是已经全心全意嘲笑起高卢来了，“你要是真的这么厉害，怎么那么快就被罗马占领了呢？”

高卢神气的姿态有些维持不住，他支吾了一会儿，恶狠狠地说：“你别得意！我们从来没有放弃，这次要不是我们发动了叛乱，你早就被罗马拿下了。”

“你还好意思说！”不列颠突然从地上蹦起来，像小牛一般将高卢一头撞倒在地，疼得高卢龇牙咧嘴。他坐在地上揉着肚子骂：“你这个小疯子……”

他还想说什么，但立刻又把没说出口的话咽了回去。刚才那一下把不列颠也撞得头晕眼花，他跪趴在地上，眼里又变得水花花的。

高卢一时觉得手脚都不知道该往哪放：“你怎么了，别哭啊……是你撞了我，我才该哭吧……”

“坏蛋！你们都是坏蛋！”不列颠极力憋着眼泪，刻意放大的声音有些颤抖，“是你说罗马欺负你，叫我帮你，要不是因为这个，罗马根本就不会来打我！现在好了，我不仅要交给他人质，还要向他缴纳贡赋，我又不像你，一年也弄不到多少收成，以后连吃饱都难了！”

“我知道，我知道。对不起，我也没想到会变成这样啊。”高卢轻声说。他犹豫了一下，试探着伸出手去，揉了揉不列颠的脑袋。不列颠出人意料地没有反抗，他用力吸了一下鼻子，慢慢安静下来，打了一个嗝。于是高卢又拍了拍他的背。

不列颠垂着头推开他，想了一会儿，问：“你现在来干什么？”

“像以前一样，跟你交换东西。”高卢促狭地笑了笑，“你现在去肯几姆的海边，就能见到好多商船。”

“商船有什么好看的。”不列颠嘟囔道，“要不是因为你这些商船，直到现在都不会有人知道我在哪。”

高卢捏了捏他的脸：“你可别忘了，要不是有我愿意理你，你现在还留着脏兮兮的长发，用菘石染身子呢。我想起第一次来到这里见到你的时候，差点吓死我了，简直就是一只中毒的金色毛毛虫！”

不列颠反手一爪子糊在高卢脸上：“你也好不到哪去，是谁到现在还要请我教他祭祀的？你根本就不会祭祀嘛，难怪神不愿意保佑你，让你被罗马打败了。”

“我看你这么不客气，神也不会保佑你的。”高卢说着，突然想起了什么，“对啦，我给你带了点好东西。”

他小心翼翼地掏出一个用亚麻布包好的东西，神情严肃又虔诚。不列颠眨了一下眼睛，好奇地盯着他。

“是什么？”

“你看了就知道了。特别神奇，你肯定没有见过。我以前也没见过，是罗马带给我的。”

不列颠瘪瘪嘴：“那肯定不是什么好东西。”

“你会后悔说这句话的。”高卢说着，打开了亚麻布。

那是一堆小小的彩色珠子，个个通体圆润、晶莹透亮，边缘处微微闪着光，像是夜幕中的星星。高卢举起一个红色的对着太阳，阳光透过珠子投在草地上，竟然隐隐也透出了相同的红色。

不列颠瞪大了眼睛：“这是什么？”

“罗马说这叫玻璃。”高卢得意地说，“你看，是不是很漂亮？想要吗？”

不列颠点点头，又好像突然反应过来什么似的连连摇头。但他依然紧紧地盯着那些玻璃珠，眼睛里流淌着翠绿的色泽，宛如高卢手里碧色的珠子。

高卢微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀：“这些珠子就送给你啦。”

“啊？”不列颠惊讶地抬起头，但高卢已经把那些东西塞进了他手里。

“那你要我用什么来交换？”不列颠小声问。他不太确定高卢这次要的东西他能不能给得起，毕竟这是他从来没有见过的玩意，大概非常贵重，而他还要省下些东西，好在年末向罗马缴纳贡赋。

“不用。”高卢慷慨地说，“要交换的东西都在商船上，跟以前一样换些锡和铁就行啦，这个是我自己送你的。”

他不等不列颠说话就笑着跑远了，拼命对不列颠挥着手，大声说：“我还要跟罗马打仗，先回去啦，下次再来看你！”

高卢的声音在旷野里悠悠回响，随着身影一起，渐渐在视野尽头消失了。天地间又是一片寂静，仿佛从来没有谁来过一样。

不列颠手里捧着那堆五光十色的玻璃珠，呆愣了好一会儿，直到一阵风从林间呼啸而来，拨动他的头发，挡住了他的视线。

他低下头，看着手里的玻璃珠，咕哝着自言自语：“谁稀罕这东西啊。”

但他嫌弃地看了它们半天，最终还是小心翼翼地收了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> *根据凯撒大帝在《高卢战记》中的记述，他远征不列颠是因为高卢战争中经常有来自不列颠的支援，因而历史学家认为凯撒征服不列颠是为了更好地控制高卢。两次远征均因季节原因和高卢叛乱而中止，但凯撒依然带走了一些人质，第二次走的时候还规定了应缴纳的贡赋。
> 
> 凯撒还写道，当时除了高卢去不列颠的商队，几乎没有任何人知道关于不列颠的信息。不列颠内陆居民几乎没怎么开化，但沿海居民的习俗与高卢相同，应该是受了高卢的影响，但高卢的祭祀仪式反而是从不列颠学习的。
> 
> 公元前4世纪，高卢人烧毁罗马外城确有其事。


End file.
